


Last Christmas

by flipflops



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: Oliver and Felicity are on a business trip that turns into anything but business...A one shot.No beta
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 18
Kudos: 185





	Last Christmas

Oliver Queen is walking down the hallway to his death. Probably not his actual death, but it feels a lot like he thinks it would feel. He looks at all the doorways decorated for the holidays. He smiles at some of the hotel staff he passes. He pauses in front of the conference room he has to enter and deliver bad news to a person who hates him. 

He straightens his tie and smooths out his jacket. He squares his shoulders and walks in, "Bad news, Miss Smoak we cannot fly out tonight. Apparently, the jet is having some issues that will delay our departure." He steals himself for her anger. 

She looks up to him. She is seated at the conference table working on her tablet, "Very funny, Mr. Queen. It is Christmas Eve. I may be Jewish, but even I know this can't happen."

Oliver sighs, "It is happening and I am sorry about this delay. We can stay another night here. Ms. Cutter is supposed to meet me here." 

As if on cue, Carrie Cutter enters the room, "Mr Queen. I have good news and bad news." She flutters her eyelashes at him. 

"Great." He says through gritted teeth. He will look more incompetent in front of Ms. Smoak.

"Your rooms were booked by other guests for this evening so they are not available." 

"I hope that is the bad news." Felicity remarks moving to stand beside him. 

Carrie cuts her eyes to Felicity then back to him, "I found a room. It isn't a suite but it isn't a cheap motel room like man others might need if this snow keeps up." She smiles up at Oliver. 

"Thanks, we will take it." Oliver says with his business smile. 

Carrie smiles, "You could always stay with me, Mr. Queen...as I said the room is small." 

Oliver starts rubbing his thumb and forefinger together as he tries to think of a way out of this. He looks over at Felicity for help. She rolls her eyes. 

"We will make do. We will need to leave as soon as the jet is ready." She offers up. 

Oliver sighs in relief. 

"Well then, follow me. I will have your bags moved to your new room." Carrie says as they enter the elevator. 

Carrie pushes the down button and Oliver feels nervous. He feels that is an omen of things to come. He will be stuck in a small room with Felicity Smoak. The woman he longs for and who hates his guts. Yep, hell.

===========================================

Felicity can't believe this! First, they had to stay an extra day due to a mishandled scheduling mishap. Now, the jet and there is a snowstorm moving in. She sighs inwardly. Then she notices Carrie is flirting with Oliver and offering him a place to stay with HER. 

Felicity offered up the best she had to offer to shut that down. Why do women constantly throw themselves at him? Why must he be the perfect looking specimen while always being a gentleman AND kind. It truly isn't fair. It takes everything in her not to fawn over him,but she refuses to do that and therefore, keeps him at arms length at all times.

Felicity follows Oliver and Carrie to the elevator. She moves to the back wall. She sees Carrie looking Oliver up and down. When he turns to her she just smiles. Felicity wants to gag, but instead clears her throat to remind everyone she is still here. Why is she being punished and having to watch this?

The doors open and they follow Carrie down a long corridor. Finally, they stop, "Here it is." Carrie uses the keycard to let them in. Oliver walks in first then Carrie with Felicity again trailing behind them. 

She looks around. The room has one extremely large bed on the right side with night stands on either side. By the large window they can still see over the city, but what draws her eyes is a large claw tub. She loves those things. It is huge. She thinks she could live in it until she remembers there will be no bath for her with Oliver Queen right there. She pouts a bit. 

Carrie explains the mini bar, the small kitchenette and other amenities. "Of course we will send up champagne and dessert to make up for the mishap." Carrie hands Oliver the keycard and smiles at him. 

Got to hand it to the woman she doesn't quit easily. Felicity notices her drag her hand along Oliver's. Felicity wants to slap it away. Instead she asks, "How long until are bags arrive?" 

Carrie turns to her, "I will get right on that Miss Smoak." 

Felicity smiles, "Thank you so much."

Carrie quickly leaves the room. Felicity scans the room once again, there is a small couch and coffee table on the left side of the room. Great she can sleep there while Oliver takes the bed. No big deal. 

She looks to Oliver and again he is staring at her. It is unnerving how often she catches him doing that. She thinks he is probably plotting how to get rid of her. She is certain he is plotting her death. "I will take the couch. You can have the bed..." She looks at her phone it is only 2 pm. "I guess I solved that future issue..." How is it only mid-afternoon? 

They both decide to work. At around 4, Oliver tells her he made reservations at the restaurant downstairs. She is surprised they could get in, but the look he gives her tells her his name and money got them in not luck. Dinner with just her and Oliver...no buffer. 

At 5, she excuses herself to get ready. Since the restaurant is Italian and fancy she needs to find her best dress she bought that luckily she hasn't worn yet. She takes a quick shower in their shared bathroom while trying to calm her nerves. 

She curls her hair and does her makeup. "This isn't a date, Felicity. This is dinner with YOUR BOSS. Well, technically Oliver has little to no say over her or her department. Still, he is related to her boss. She puts on her heels and looks at herself in the mirror. She looks hot. She would do her...not that Oliver will or would, but it makes her feel better to look good.

She walks out to find Oliver putting his shirt on. Oh holy crow! She turns around, "Sorry! I didn't know you were changing." 

He laughs, "You can turn around." 

She does slowly. He is tying his tie then puts his suit jacket on. She grabs her purse. Why does she have a bad feeling about this non-date?

===============================================

When Oliver see Felicity exit the bathroom he nearly swallows his tongue. He has always found her pretty, but damn in that red dress she is the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on. 

He puts his hand on her lower back as he escorts her to the elevator. They enter to find an older couple already in the car. Oliver smiles and nods. Oliver can't help but look at Felicity. 

The old lady chuckles, "Look, Irving...they remind me of us when we were their age. The looks, the chemistry..if we weren't in here they would be all over each other. 

Irving laughs, "Now, Ivy...don't embarrass the young people." 

Felicity turns to them, "We aren't a couple...." 

"First date?" 

She shakes her head, "No, he is my boss of sorts. We were delayed here." 

Ivy nods, "I'll ask you again tomorrow." She smiles slyly. 

Oliver sighs with relief when the doors open and they exit the elevator. Irving and Ivy are seated first. Oliver watches as they walk over to a table full of younger couples. 

"I bet that's their children and grandchildren." Felicity whispers. 

Oliver looks over at them. They all seem so happy. Ivy is pointing to them and the others look at them and smile. Oliver wonders for a moment what it would be like to be their age and enjoying his children and grandchildren. It isn't Laurel he sees as the woman in that fantasy. No, it is the one beside him right now. 

The host comes and seats them. They both order and look around. Oliver has no idea what to say. This isn't a date and when it is he rarely has to do anything but show up. Felicity is usually talking non-stop to everyone but him. 

She sips her wine then looks at him, "So, Oliver...tell me about yourself." 

Oliver gulps down some of his wine, "Not much to say, went to Harvard business school and started working for my parents." He takes another sip, "Tell me about you.." He smiles. 

"Just a girl from Vegas...really really smart. I got the hell out of Vegas and your parents offered me more money than my Mom makes in a year for one month of work. Then they offered me a contract and here I am spending Christmas Eve with their son."

Their meals arrive. They eat silently. 

"Felicity, I don't want this to be the longest dinner ever. We are just two people having dinner. Okay?" 

She smiles, "Oh thank google you spoke first. It was killing me." 

Oliver loves the sound of her laugh and her voice. It is the best sound he has heard in a very long time. Felicity tells him of her "hobby" of hacking and how that is why his parents hired her. She can keep people like her out. Then after she secured them better than Fort Knox they offered her Applied Sciences. 

Oliver tells her a lot of stories of his and Tommy's misspent youth. About deciding to take college and his job more seriously. He even tells her about how he and Laurel are over, but he hasn't broken it to his family yet. He even tells her why. 

"Why? I thought you two were madly in love?" She looks at him sadly. 

He could lie right now and say they grew apart, but for some reason he doesn't want to lie to her, "There are two reasons. One she wants to be Mrs. Queen much more than my wife." 

"And the second?" 

"I am halfway in love with someone else." 

Felicity laughs and drinks more wine. They've both had a lot to drink. Their cheeks are pink from flirting and from drinking. "Oh...do tell! A secret lover?" 

He shakes his head and laughs, "No. A woman much too good for me and who I doubt sees me as a man." 

Felicity spits some wine out. "Sorry...but what? You are the most eligible bachelor and as your new FRIEND..I have to ask is she blind?" 

He laughs heartily, "No." 

She looks dumbfounded, "Dumb?" 

"No. Smartest woman I know actually. Smart enough to know I'm not good enough." 

She sits her glass down, "Oliver, you are an amazing man. You're smarter than you give yourself credit for and you're very generous and I hear a great person to work for according to your employees." 

"Thank you." He blushes. 

Felicity picks her glass of wine up again. They are on their third bottle. He knows it is dangerous ground they're on right now. 

"Do I know her?" 

He nods. 

"Does she work at QC?" 

He nods again. 

"Hmmm....can I have a hint?" 

Oliver nods, "You."

"Me? She works in my department? I only have two women sadly...so Caitlin?" 

Oliver smirks, "No. You are the one I am at least halfway in love with.." 

"Oh...OH!..." She starts to laugh. "Not a nice joke." 

Oliver leans across the table, "I am not joking, Miss Smoak."

Felicity sits her glass of wine down. She stares at him. Then she leans on the table, "Prove it."

Oliver pushes his lips to hers. He gives her a quick kiss, then nips at her bottom lip before going in for all he is worth. He starts kissing her like he has never kissed a woman before. He seeks entry into her mouth and she grants it. She gasps and plunges in deeper. He is making love to her mouth. He wants to show her how much he feels for her. All too soon they pull apart. She falls back into her chair. 

"That was....whoa." She looks away then back at him, "Damn..." 

Oliver sits back, "Check please." 

==========================================

Felicity knows they're going back upstairs. She knows Oliver well enough to know if she wants him she will need to make the first move. He is confident, but he also wants to know she is willing and consenting.

Oliver pays the check. Felicity looks over to Irving and Ivy to see Ivy smiling at her then gives her a thumbs up. Felicity smiles back then waves a little. 

When they get into the elevator they're alone. She turns and pushes Oliver up against the back wall, "Kiss me...." 

He does. He spins them so she is pressed back against the elevator. She has never been kissed this way before. She has never felt someone wanting her quite this intensely. 

The doors open and Oliver practically drags her to the room. He opens the door with the key card. He pulls her through the door then stops, "I need to know you want this..." 

She nods. 

"This isn't the wine or me being Oliver Queen.." 

She grabs his suit jacket and starts pushing it off his shoulders, "I want YOU. Oliver the man..I don't care about your last name, your job or mine. The wine was nice and I am tipsy and maybe drunk but I wanted you before that..." 

It is like that is all Oliver needed to hear. As she starts to work on the buttons on his shirt he pulls her zipper down then her dress falls to the floor. When she is only half done with his shirt he literally rips it off. Buttons fly everywhere. The only sound is their heavy breathing and buttons hitting the floor. 

He pulls his tee off next. They go back to kissing each other like their lives depend on it. Oliver starts kissing down her neck. It is an awkward angle. He pulls back and looks down at her. He lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. 

He kisses her neck and down to her tits. She reaches behind her and unhooks it then tosses it aside. Oliver wastes no time suckling them. He carries her to the bed. He tosses her onto the bed. He stands over he toes off his shoes then start on his pants. He never takes his eyes off her. He pushes his pants down and removes them with his socks.

Oliver Queen stands before he naked. Felicity takes him in. All of him. He is the most perfect man she has ever seen. He is panting as she takes him in. When her eyes meet his the heat, passion, lust and something else makes her gasp. 

"Oliver..." she whispers. 

Like a cat he pounces on her. His lips and hands seem to be everywhere. "I've wanted this for so long, Felicity...you're so beautiful..." He mutters between kisses over and over. 

He kisses his way down her stomach and uses his teeth to pull her thong down. He waggles his eyebrows when he raises up on his knees with them in his mouth. He takes them from his mouth with his hand, "Mine now..." He tosses them over to his pile of clothes. 

He could ask Felicity anything or do anything and she would be A- okay with it. 

Oliver smiles at her before going down on her. The man eats pussy like a champ. She's had oral before and it has been okay, but Oliver seems to have a very strong and gifted tongue. He brings her to orgasm twice before he finally pulls away. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"Best dessert I've ever had." He tells her before moving back up her body.

When she pushes him to be on top he easily allows it. Some men don't but Oliver doesn't seem to mind until she starts kissing down his body to return the favor. 

"If you do that...If you so much as put your lips on my cock I will blow my load and I rather not..."

She smiles at him. "Condom?" 

He points to his wallet. She moves off the bed to his pants. She grabs his wallet and the condom. She crawls across the bed to him. He looks like a god awaiting an innocent maiden. She isn't innocent, but damn is it good to be wanted. 

Felicity slides gives him a couple of pumps before sliding the condom on. She straddles him and slowly impales herself on him. They both gasp. It feels like he should always be here, in her like this. It feels like he was made for her. She starts rocking back and forth then adds a little swirls. 

Oliver starts to play with her nipples and she moans. When she starts to ride him hard Oliver thrusts up into her. They are both racing for their orgasm that may kill her, but she doesn't care. 

When she clamps down on Oliver her bows up off the bed the comes just as hard. She falls down on his chest. She runs her fingers along on his chest. He softens inside of her. She starts to cry. 

"Felicity what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" 

She shakes her head, "No."   
He sits up, falling out of her and she cries harder. He wraps her legs around him, "What is it, baby?" 

"What if it is never that perfect again with anyone else?" 

Oliver looks hurt, "Who says there will be anyone else." 

She starts to move away. Oliver holds her in place.   
"We aren't a couple. We've never even dated...we aren't a 'we'." 

Oliver pushes her hair back, "We could be..." 

"Really?"   
"yeah..." He tells her with such a soft voice. 

Oliver picks her up and moves them so they're spooning they fall asleep like that. 

=============================================

Oliver wakes up to Felicity throwing clothes at him, "Oliver! Get up we overslept. The jet leaves in twenty." 

Oliver gets up and throws on his clothes. He can change and even shower on the jet. He throws everything in his bag. He grabs their bags and they hurry to the limo. 

Once on the jet, he showers while Felicity does some stuff on her tablet. 

"Merry Christmas." He tells her as he kisses her cheek. 

Breakfast is served and she puts her tablet away. "Thank you, but I'm Jewish..." 

"Oh.." Oliver doesn't know what else to say. He knew that. What is wrong with him?

They eat and talk about their plans for the time off work, "I'd like to see you Felicity...maybe New Years Eve you could attend my parents party as my date?" 

She smiles at him and he feels like he is the luckiest man alive. "I'd love that...if you're sure." 

Oliver stands and moves to sit beside her, "I'm very sure. I want to have the prettiest, sexiest and smartest woman on my arm and ring in the new year with her and a kiss, if I'm lucky."

She looks at him, "I'd be honored." She kisses him softly. 

All too soon they land. They'd spent most of the trip cuddled up on one of the sofas on the plane. They talked about their wants, needs and desire in and out of the bedroom. Oliver has never connected with another human being like he has Felicity.

The plane lands and they deplane. Oliver lets Felicity go down first as the crew gets their bags for them. Oliver almost hits Felicity's back when she stops two steps from the plane. She moves quickly to the side and before he can ask her why someone has flung her arms around him and is kissing him. 

"Ollie, I missed you so much! Your Mom and I went and got a ring out of the vault for you to propose on New Year's Eve!!" Laurel Lance says excitedly. 

Oliver looks around to explain to Felicity. The hurt in her eyes nearly undoes him. He tries to disentangle Laurel from him, "Felicity..." 

"I will see you at work in January, Mr. Queen. Have a lovely holiday and congratulations to you and Miss Lance." Felicity turns and leaves. 

Oliver tries to get away, but his parents appear and each hug him and tell him how excited they are for his future. "I am not marrying her!" 

He storms off to his car, He gets in and dials Felicity. It goes to voicemail. He keeps trying all during the holidays and even goes to her apartment. 

Months go by and she has managed to avoid him. Somehow Applied Sciences even moved to another building outside of the city. Felicity never attends events for the company. She doesn't take his calls and he thinks she asked his parents or someone to schedule them at different times to be in meetings. 

He has lost the best thing that almost happened to him. All because he wasn't firm with Laurel and tell his parents the truth.

==========================================

This year has been hell for Felicity Smoak. She spent New Years Eve crying and getting drunk alone. She was so hurt. She went in early January to submit her resignation. Robert Queen, offered to move Applied Sciences, make sure she never saw Oliver and tripled her pay. 

When Robert Queen told her he knew she had a one night stand with Oliver she wanted to die. He told her that he understood and offered her a big pay check to make up for his sexual harassment. She assured him it wasn't a pressure situation. She consented to it. He implied it was a mistake. She left feeling like a hooker. She has put every extra dime into savings for her mom or to charity. 

She never heard about Oliver getting married. Which has surprised her. When Mrs. Queen called to tell her she had to attend the Holiday Party at the Queen Mansion she wanted to plead to not go. She didn't. Moira Queen implying she should bring a date was not lost on her. Oliver is off limits. She gets it.it. 

Felicity got it the day Laurel Lance showed up at her door to tell her that Oliver was marrying her. Felicity was just a last fling. She was chosen because she was available. That hurt her so much she ate two tubs of mint chip that night.

Felicity decides the only way to prove Oliver Queen meant nothing is to pull out the red dress again. She smiles in the mirror. She looks quite lovely in it. She then frowns remembering her night with Oliver. She can't believe she fell for his lines. She's a genius for frak's sake. 

She pulls her hair back and pins it loosely. She slides on her new pair of fuck me heels. Yep, she looks good. She puts some essentials in her clutch. She spritzes some perfume onto her wrists. 

The doorbell rings. 

Felicity walks to her front door. Her apartment is small, but she loves it. She opens it to her best friend and savior for the night, "Hey Adrian." 

"Wow you look amazing! This guy you want to know you moved on...yeah he is going to be to be pissed he let you go." Adrian exclaims. 

"Thank you. I hope he regrets it. Which is mean, I know...but it hurts." 

Adrian hugs her, "I know. He's a fool. Are you ready to tell me who I am making want to kill me tonight?" 

Felicity bites her bottom lip. She is thinking about it. She trusts Adrian, but she fears he will judge her harshly which is crazy, right? She sighs and looks away, "OliverQueen..." she mumbles. 

Adrian says nothing so she looks to see his mouth hanging open, "Did you say Oliver Queen?" 

She nods turning red, "I did." 

Adrian shakes his head, "I told you he was trouble and a liar...I'm sorry..." He holds her tighter, "I am sorry he hurt you." 

Felicity pulls away, "It was my fault. Me and my stupid crush on him. I KNEW he was a player. I always kept my distance, but that night was--I was stupid." 

Adrian hugs her again and kisses the top of her head, "It's okay. We all are stupid sometimes. You're allowed." He pulls back and take her hands, "Now, let's go make him regret letting you walk away from him." 

They head to the door. Adrian stops, "Wait...do you still have that ring from the lacrosse player?" 

She nods, "I didn't know what to do with it. Who do you donate a huge rock to?" 

Adrian smiles, "Go get it." 

Felicity hurries to her room. She returns with the Tiffany box. A guy obsessed with her in college gave it to her. When he was arrested she wanted to give it back, but then he was sent to mental hospital and his parents told her to keep it for her troubles. She didn't know what to do so it's been sitting in her jewelry box. 

She walks back out to Adrian and hands it to him. He takes it and goes down on one knee, "Felicity Smoak, will you be my pretend fiancee tonight to make Oliver Queen eat his heart out?" 

Felicity laughs, "I will...though I doubt he will care." She says as Adrian slides the ring on and stands up. 

"Oh he will." 

Adrian helps her on with her coat. They walk down to his car. He helps her in before walking around to the drivers door and climbing in. 

They discuss the party. His work in the DA office and her new work BFF Curtis Holt. Adrian is easy to be with and exactly what she needs tonight. The two met when Felicity moved into town. Adrian lived in the same building and helped her move some boxes in. She bought them pizza and the rest is history. 

They arrive at the mansion for the party. Felicity takes a deep breath while Adrian hands the keys to the valet. Another attendant opens her door and helps her out. Adrian is there and takes her hand, "Let's do this thing!" He exclaims. 

Felicity and Adrian walk hand in hand to the party. It is like a death march for her. She doesn't want to see Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance. 

They walk into the ballroom decorated like a fairyland christmas dream. She smiles at how much it reminds her of the hotel last year. Then her eyes land on Oliver Queen standing in the receiving line. 

She turns to leave, but Adrian stops her, "No. I will not allow you back down from him. Show him he meant nothing to you." Adrian whispers. 

She nods, "You're right." 

"Always am." He takes her hand and moves it to his lips. He kisses it with a smile on his face. 

===============================================

Oliver feels her. He looks around and sees Felicity Smoak. It's been a year of only seeing her in passing and in his dreams. He takes her in. She's is beautiful. He stops breathing, she is in the dress. He remembers taking it off her. Oliver's mouth falls open. Is that a signal to him? Then he notices a man beside her. A man who is kissing her hand. 

A dead man.

Oliver is about to move to her when his dad stops him, "You can't leave now, Oliver." 

Oliver makes small talk with all the people ahead of her in line. Finally she is speaking to his parents while Oliver stares at her. Then he looks to her date.

"Oh my! Felicity Congratulations!" Moira Queen exclaims, "What a beautiful ring." 

Oliver's eyes cut his mom then what she is looking at. Oliver's eyes nearly pop out of his head. She's engaged? To Adrian Chase? 

"Thank you, Mrs. Queen. I am very lucky to have Adrian. You do know Adrian, correct?" 

"Yes, of course. He is the ADA. Everyone says you will be the next District Attorney." 

Adrian smiles, "That is the plan." 

They move away from his parents. Oliver looks down at her. She is about to bypass him. He feels it. He grabs her hand. Her left hand and moves the ring, "Felicity." He says. 

"Mr. Queen." She says and tries to move on. 

He doesn't let her go. He looks to Adrian, "I need to borrow her for a minute." 

Before she can say a word he has dragged her out of the line and behind him. He hears his mom call his name, but he ignores her too. He needs to finally fucking talk to Felicity Smoak. 

He drags her to the kitchen and into the pantry. Raisa gives him a look, but he knows she will keep their meeting a secret. Oliver drags her into the large room, turns on the light and positions himself in front of the door. He crosses his arms and looks down at her. She is still the most beautiful woman in the world. 

"Oli...Mr. Queen, I need to get back to the party. This is unprofessional." She tells him. He loves to see that spark in her eyes, that tone of voice. He feels alive again. 

"Felicity. We need to talk. It's been a year....you just cut me off...." 

Her eyes squint, "You had a girlfriend...a fiancee!" 

He moves closer, "I have nor did I ever have a fiancee. Laurel wanted it. She convinced my parents we were getting married. They want grandchildren and let her dreams get out of hand..." He moves closer and she steps back. 

"I've tried for a year to talk to you. I called, I came by your place...I even tried to get a friend to follow you and let me know when you were alone..." 

"Stalker much?" She deadpans. 

"Yes. I was and I don't regret it. I want...no I NEEDED to talk to you...I'm not letting this one chance go." He moves closer. She steps back and she hits the shelves. He smiles down at her. 

"Didn't that mean anything to you?" The hurt is clear in his voice. 

She looks away then back up into his eyes, "I'm engaged, Mr. Queen." She holds up her hand to show him the massive rock on her finger. 

He takes her hand and tries to remove the ring. It's stuck. He takes her hand and sticks her finger in his mouth. He wets the finger and plays with it with his tongue. He slides it off using his teeth and tosses it away. 

"Oh my god! That ring costs a fortune you can't just toss it away." She exclaims and tries to look for it. 

Oliver moves closer trapping her between his body and the shelf, "I'll give Adrian twice what it cost him, but you are not marrying him..." He starts kissing her.

Felicity isn't kissing him back and he is starting to worry when she sighs and he takes advantage of the situation to plunder her mouth. He kisses her until he needs air, "You still make me crazy..." He whispers to her. 

"Oliver..." 

"No...I don't want to hear about my parents, Laurel or Adrian....just tell me, did that night mean anything to you?" 

She looks away then back to him. There are tears in her eyes, "Last Christmas was the best Christmas this Jewish girl has ever had. I couldn't wait for this year to start with you...but..."

"Sh." He covers her lips with his thumb, "All that matters is the next question: Do you love Adrian...are you IN love with him?" He holds his breath.

She shakes her head, "The ring was from a guy obsessed with me in college. His parents told me to keep it. Adrian thought you deserve to have it rubbed in your face that I moved on.." 

"Have you...moved on?" Oliver asks. His heart stops waiting for her answer. 

"I'm wearing the dress you couldn't wait to get me out of, a ring from a college guy and brought my best friend as my date...clearly I have not." She tells him. 

He smiles, "Good. Me neither." 

She smiles up at him. 

"Felicity last Christmas I felt like I owned the world when you let me touch you. Then when you agreed to be my date and start the year with me? I never felt better than I did at that moment. Holding you on the plane, just talking to you is better than just about anything aside from making love to you..." He kisses her, "All I could think about was how to get to see you before the party and all the fun we would have..ice skating, movies, hot chocolate by the fireplace..."

"You're a romantic?" She smiles at him brightly. 

"For you...with you? Yes." 

There is a knock on the door, "Hey Felicity, I sort of met a girl so --if you're in there with Oliver...I think I'll try my luck with her..you can find a way home right?" 

Oliver looks at her.

"Yeah Adrian. I think I can find a ride home.." 

"Cool. Night! Call you tomorrow." 

Oliver pulls her tight against her chest, "I can give you a ride to your place, you can get stuff and then we can stay at my place until work starts back in January." 

"Mr Queen...what are you suggesting?" 

"I am suggesting Ms. Smoak we pick up where we left off last Christmas...and I want you to know I want everyone of your Christmases from now on." 

He kisses her before they sneak out the kitchen door to have their own party.


End file.
